undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 37
"This Isn't Personal" is the fifteenth episode of the third season of The Unknown Nightmare and the second episode of the final four. Plot Synopsis After figuring out that Joe must've murdered Emily, the group decided to move things along. They find another clue, causing their plan to change. Previously... On The Unknown Nightmare One month after Charlie's operation, he was able to see his wife and return to Southfalls. He had been working for Joe, but unable to get the codes. He had found a map, taking it from Joe's office. Jason had become the mayor of Southfalls, and Sean and Xander had become scavengers. When they made it to Southfalls, the crazy man walked to the building where they held the walkers, the ones they put on the gates. He opened it, unleashing them all. They tore at him, tearing him to pieces. As everyone started shooting the remaining walkers, their peace was short-lived. The last walker to come out was a child, Emily, Charlie and Rachel's daughter. After hesitating for a few moments, Charlie walked towards her, shooting her in the head. Plot Flashback (Orphanage: The Day of the Outbreak) Joe had left the lab, an hour after turning on the machine. Everyone inside was unconscious, so Joe was able to make a quick escape. They were outside an orphanage, him and his men. The chaos had begun, and his men were feeling weary. But, they had no choice but to move on. They walked inside, finding a nun in front of them. Joe had his gun aimed at her, as she knelt down, raising her arms. He looked around, seeing children as young as three hiding behind their beds. He needed to do this, that's what he told himself. There had to be children as well as adults. He aimed his gun at the nun's chest, shooting her. She dropped to the floor, as the children screamed. Joe took a step back, "Kill 'em all". They were at Southfalls, taking the bodies out of the trucks. The townspeople watched in horror as the bodies were lifted into the building by the gate. When all the bodies were in, Joe closed the doors, locking it. He threw the key at the mayor, who was astounded. The building was now full of corpses, which were soon to start reanimating. One of Joe's men dropped his gun, walking towards the doors. He brushed past Joe, who hid a key to the lock in his pocket, but the man didn't notice. He stared at the doors, shaking. "We killed the old ones", he whispered. He began repeating it, every now and then changing it to, "They killed children. They'll kill you too". Joe sighed, looking back at his men, "Leave him. He's gone". They didn't understand what Joe meant, but Joe did. The man had gone crazy, the guilt of killing them had gotten to his head. On day 39, he opened those doors, sacrificing himself, and unleashing everybody he and Joe's men killed, including Emily. ---- Present (Southfalls: Day 39) Charlie lowered the gun, the gunshot echoed for miles, as did the sound of Emily's body falling to the ground. The dust on the ground filled the air, the tension had rose, and everyone around was in shock. Rachel didn't stop screaming, her lungs eventually keeping her from continuing. She fell on her chest, laying her head on the ground. The only word she was able to say was "no". She kept saying it over and over again, hoping that it was a nightmare, and everything that happened hadn't happened. But, realism kicked in, and she went silent. Charlie silently cried to himself, but felt like he had to stop. Like he had to take control, and finish this once and for all. He took out the phone, dialling Joe's number. "What's the problem?" Joe asked on the other end. Charlie couldn't speak, his voice was lost. He managed to say a few words, but the pain was too severe. "Why?" he said in a low voice. "Why what?" Joe asked. Charlie looked down at Emily's body, turning around so he didn't have to look anymore, "Why did you kill her?!" The other end went silent, almost as if Joe was shocked. "The deal's off", Charlie said, "I'm coming for you". "It was your own fault", Joe coldly said, "If you hadn't failed your test, then maybe she would've lived". "What fucking test?" Charlie shouted. "When you shot me", Joe said, "I was your test. Revenge, Charlie. You gotta learn to let things go". "I'm gonna break every bone in your body", Charlie said, "I'm gonna watch you suffer... and we're gonna end this". There was a couple of seconds silence, "Good luck". Joe hung up, Charlie collapsing to his knees. He buried his face in his hands, feeling like giving up. Everything around him drowned out, it was all silent. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly jumped up, turning around and aiming a gun at Andy's head. Andy raised his hands back, feeling pity for Charlie. "It's okay", Andy said, slowly taking the gun from Charlie's hand, "It's just me". Charlie looked over to Rachel, seeing her lying on the ground. Her eyes were on him, almost as if she was asking him to fix everything. Jason was holding her, making sure she was okay. Sean held a shotgun in his hand, walking towards Charlie. "We're gonna get him", Sean said, putting his hand on Charlie's shoulder. "We should get going", Charlie said. He was about to start walking to the shack with the guns, but Andy stopped him. "Stop", he said, "You can't leave her here". At first, Charlie thought he meant Rachel, but he didn't. Andy was talking about Emily. The anger in Charlie had almost made him forget what had happened. He turned around, looking at her body on the ground. He slowly walked to her body, kneeling down next to her. He rolled her over onto her back, seeing a stab wound at the side of her neck. He knew it was Joe, he knew what he had to do. He lifted her body, holding her in his arms. Rachel stood up, taking her first steps towards them. She stopped a few feet away, not wanting to see her like that. Charlie was guided by Jason to a graveyard that they had built behind the City Hall. The graves were dug by two men with shovels. The headstones were two sticks taped together in the shape of a cross. They spent an hour burying her, and after her body was in the ground, Charlie and Rachel were left alone at her grave. They sat next to each other, they didn't look at each other, speak to each other, or even comfort each other. Neither one of them knew what to say, so they stayed silent. Charlie stood up, walking towards the sticks. He got a small stone, and took out the origami bird. He placed the bird next to the sticks, putting the stone on one of the wings so that the wind wouldn't blow it away. Only a couple of months beforehand, he was putting them on the table next to her bed, coming home drunk, being a terrible father. He had hoped once he found her, he would be able to make it up to her. Spend every day with her, make her happy, and be there for her 24/7. But all of that was gone now. His daughter died thinking her dad was a disappointment. Rachel put her arms around him, making the first move. "Let's go get him", she said. ---- "Charlie!" Jason shouted, seeing Charlie handing weapons to Andy and Sean. Charlie ignored him, carrying on with his business. "I found something", Jason said, Charlie still ignoring him, "On the map, there are numbers". Charlie looked at him, "And?" "These could be the codes", Jason said. As the others were getting ready to go after Joe, Charlie had another idea. He held a gun in his hand, looking back at Andy. "Change of plan", Charlie said, "We're going to the lab". "What?" Rachel snapped. "We turn off the machine", Charlie said, "If we do that, then before he dies, he'll know that we won and he failed". "Are you sure about this?" Andy asked, "He could have dozens of people over there". "You gotta trust me, Andy", Charlie said. Andy took those words in, he knew he could trust Charlie, but the plan wasn't likely to work. ---- Present (The Highway: Evening 39) Sean drove a jeep, Xander sitting in the passenger seat. Hawkins, Rachel and Ava stayed in the backseat, holding guns in their arms. In the Impala, Charlie drove, Andy in the passenger seat, Molly and Jason in the back. Henry stayed back in Southfalls, with the rest of the townspeople. They were on the highway, on their way to the lab. They had a plan. Joe would've expected them at night, so they came just beforehand, hoping that his people wouldn't be ready. It was getting dark, it was cold, and the tension in each car was nerve-wrecking. There was silence in the Impala, as the jeep had constant bickering between Xander, Hawkins and Sean. Andy looked over to Charlie, who was focused on what was coming. Andy sighed, turning on the radio. The tape was still in, Bon Jovi. As the song came on, Charlie and Andy remembered back to when they were going to Andy's lab the first time, hoping to turn off the machine. The song began to make sense, almost as if it was written for them. This time, they didn't sing along. The mood wasn't right, and they weren't as confident this time. They stopped a mile from the lab, parking their cars off the highway. They took out their weapons, getting ready to start walking. "You know what to do?" Andy asked. "Yeah", Sean said, getting his machine gun from the back, "Do you?" Andy nodded, getting nervous. They began walking, one or two of them standing next to each other in a line. They stayed quiet, and as they neared the lab, they hid behind some of the left behind cars a few yards from it. The nine of them watched the guards surrounding the lab, and it was now night time. "Don't get shot", Hawkins whispered. "Now", Charlie said, as Sean, Rachel, Andy and Charlie ran around to the back of the lab, making sure not to be seen. They hid behind a generator, two guards stood a few feet apart, rifles in their hands. Sean raised his pistol, a silencer attached. The guards were in line. He got the first, and before the other could turn, he shot him too. Their bodies fell to the floor. Now it was the others' turn. Jason had the other guards in sight, looking through the scope. As they heard the bodies falling, the guards were about to walk to the back of the lab. Boom, headshot. The guards were now fully aware of them, as they began opening fire to the group behind the cars. The group at the back of the lab began to move, circling around the building, making it to the front door. Rachel and Sean stayed outside, getting the guards from behind, as Charlie and Andy went inside. ---- Andy and Charlie ran through the halls, eventually coming to the hole in the wall. They were in the lab, where the machine was. It was empty, which was surprising. Andy ran to the computer, as Charlie had his gun aimed at the door. Andy started to input the codes on the map, working as fast as he could. There was gunfire outside, the amount of walkers that would hear that is going to cause them some trouble. As bullets flew in the air, Andy had the codes input. A message came on the screen, "ERROR". His heart started racing, so he tried again. "ERROR". The codes weren't correct. The gunfire stopped outside, everything went silent. Charlie kept his gun aimed at the door, and turned to Andy. He saw the look on Andy's face, and sighed. "Charlie!" a voice from outside playfully sang. Charlie turned back to the door, his gun still raised. Andy stood up from the desk, taking out his gun. "Charlie!" the voice now shouted, "Come on out!" The voice was now recognisable. It was Joe. Charlie and Andy started walking, through the halls, towards the door. As they reached the door, they saw everybody on their knees. Their hands were on their heads, Joe standing behind them, a gun in his hands. He had more guards with him, overpowering the group. There was a dead body on the ground by the cars, Hawkins. "Put down the gun, Charlie", Joe said. "Why the fuck are you doing this?" Charlie asked. "Put... down... the... gun", Joe repeated. Charlie's finger was on the trigger, the last time he had shot somebody, it was his daughter. He was about to pull it, before Andy grabbed it from his hand. "You'll get us all killed", he whispered. Charlie dropped the gun, as Joe ordered his guards to get them. The guards put their hands behind them, tying them. They put a cloth around their heads, covering their mouths to keep them from talking. They brought them to a car, pushing Charlie inside. Andy was put into another car. "Put them all in", Joe said, "Except her". They put them all into the car with Andy, Charlie left on his own. Joe kept Rachel outside with him. Her hands were tied, she was on her knees. Joe turned her towards Charlie. Charlie started hitting the car door, trying to get out. Before Sean could get into the other car, he turned to Joe. The guards tried to push him in, but he wanted to say something. "Why are you doing this?" Sean asked. Joe had a confused look on his face. He had a gun in his hand, his hand down at his side. "Why not just kill us?" Sean asked, "Why keep us alive if we're gonna keep doing this?" The others listened to him, wondering the same thing. "I need you guys", Joe said. "Really?" Sean asked, "For what?" "You'll see", Joe said. Sean started walking towards him, the guards holding him back. "I'm going to kill you", Sean threatened him. "No... You’re not", Joe said. Sean raised his voice, "Then just kill me now and get it over with because there is no way I'm doing one more thing for you psycho fucks!" Joe smiled, looking down at Rachel. She was crying, afraid for what was about to happen. Charlie was still trying to get out, there were tears in his eyes. The guards pushed Sean into the car, locking the doors. Charlie started screaming at Joe. Joe looked up at him, seeing him locked in the car. He aimed his gun at Rachel's head. "Enough!" Charlie shouted through the cloth covering his mouth. "Is this what you want?" Joe asked, "You brought this on yourself!" Charlie continued to hit the door with his shoulder, watching his wife knelt down on the ground. "Please", she said, crying her eyes out. Joe looked down at her, the gun aimed at the back of her head. "Just so you know...", Joe said to her. Everyone was now silent, Charlie still hitting the door. They all watched, all helpless. "... This isn't personal". The words echoed. The door burst open, Charlie falling to the ground. “PLEASE DO-“ she was cut off mid-sentence. Joe pulled the trigger, shooting Rachel in the head. She fell to the ground, blood pouring from her head. One of the guards ran to Charlie, holding him by the arms. He was on his knees, now screaming. "NO!" he shouted. He kept shouting no, hoping it was fake, hoping it was a dream. Her lifeless body lay on the ground, now surrounded by a pool of blood. Joe lowered his gun, no remorse. Charlie fell on his chest, laying his head on the ground. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Deaths *Rachel *James Hawkins Trivia *The line "Kill 'em all" is a reference to The Walking Dead. *The deaths in this episode were foreshadowed once or twice in either the previous episodes or this episode. **Rachel's death was foreshadowed earlier in the season in the episode The Tortured, when Dave asked her if she would accompany them to find Andy and Charlie, but she declined saying, "Even with the walkers, there's still the risk that I could get shot in the back of the head". **Hawkins death was foreshadowed in this episode, when he warned Sean, Andy, Rachel and Charlie saying, "Don't get shot". **Charlie's reaction to Rachel dying was almost the same as Rachel's reaction to Emily's death. *The title of the episode is spoken by Joe just before he kills Rachel. Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:Issues